


If Only in My Dreams

by SumthinClever



Series: Wireless Festive Minifest 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, M/M, away mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever
Summary: Harry makes promises he's not sure he can keep.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Wireless Festive Minifest 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051292
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Wireless Festive Minifest 2020





	If Only in My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> My 4th and final (because I ran out of time) fic for the Wireless Festive Minifest 2020  
> Song Inspiration: I'll Be Home for Christmas

“Draco, don’t worry. I’ll be home for Christmas.”

“You’d better, Potter. James is still asking when you’ll return.”

Harry knew Draco was angry then. He only called him Potter anymore when he was angry. Draco much preferred to call him Malfoy when he was in happier moods.

“I’ll be there. You can plan on me. I’ll help decorate the house,” Harry tried to placate him.

“You know good and well the house elves decorated nearly a month ago,” Draco sneered. Harry could hear it even over the phone. He could well imagine the look on Draco’s face, downturned mouth and a fierce glare in his eyes that promised retribution. Harry shivered. Merlin, he loved that look on Draco.

“Then I hope the presents are all laid out beneath the tree and there is mistletoe atop every archway.”

Draco snorted at him, but Harry could tell he was not moved.

“James and I will create some extra ornaments for the tree when I return. Draco, relax. I’ll make it.”

“You’d better,” Draco reiterated, voice full of dragon fire. Harry smiled into the phone. His Draco. So damn feisty.

“Babe, I promise.”

Harry could tell that Draco was softening. He always did when Harry used any pet name on him; it was so rare. Draco wouldn’t allow it with any frequency. Some tosh about being sentimental too often making him feel like a Hufflepuff. It always made Harry roll his eyes. Ever the Slytherin.

“I miss you, too, you know,” Draco said, giving way to that sentimentality he hated admitting to, but felt in abundance.

“Miss you both, too,” Harry told him, “Love you. See you soon.”

“Love you, too. Be seeing you.”

Harry hung up feeling both happy and sad. He loved talking to, loved being with, his husband and their son. This Auror mission has kept him out in the field for _much_ longer than anticipated, and Draco was unamused, to say nothing of little James, but Harry was managing. Still, as the days crept closer to December 25th, even Harry grew anxious that they wouldn’t wrap up the case in time for Christmas, despite his promise to Draco.

“I’ll be home for Christmas,” Harry repeated to himself. “If only in my dreams,” he mumbled, softer.


End file.
